


Revved Up

by fergus80



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words… Motorcycle & Heat… Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revved Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, set sometime in Season 3. Maybe around November Sweeps ;) LOL Since I have no idea what would be happening, I’m just going to assume the war is still on. Max is still leading with Alec, and Joshua there. Logan is still around in their ‘non-relationship’ whatever.

Alec felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up, and his body got an instant charge. He looked up from the maps he was looking at with Luke, but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Mole was over in the corner, cleaning and fixing some guns. Dix was at his computer. Max had just walked into the room, and was now talking with Joshua. The usual crew, the usual things, *So what the hell?* He looked at Luke, but the man didn’t seem to have noticed anything. 

 

“So what do you think?”

 

“Huh? What?” he hadn’t been paying attention.

 

“Alec, are you okay?” Luke asked him.

 

His hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing it and shaking his head. “I’m not sure. Just got this funny feeling all of a sudden. Something seems… out of place, different.”

 

Luke looked around, and then back to Alec, “Have no idea what.”

 

“Me either,” he said looking back down at the map, trying to help plan the raid for the next day. *And that’s the problem,* he thought.

_________________________________

Max looked around the room, her eyes looking at the other occupants, and then settled onto one. He was leaning over the table, deep in discussion. His hand came up to run through his hair, as he moved his head back and forth. Her eyes traveled down his body, and her mind snapped. She turned around quickly, berating herself for even letting her eyes gaze at him like that. Her body was so tense, she felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin. *I have to get out of here. I have to get out now,* she thought, and then patted Joshua on the back. “I gotta blaze. See ya later Big Fella,” she said quickly exiting the building.

 

She had to get away, away from TC, away from men, away from him. She made her way quickly to her ‘baby’ and climbed on, starting the engine. The roar of the motor vibrated through her, making her body tingle even more. A smile came to her face, and she high tailed it towards the exit. Her need to feel the world speed by her, give her the rush she so craved, but wouldn’t be able to find anywhere else. At least, not allow herself to find it anywhere or with anyone.

_________________________________

Alec had felt her looking at him, and when he heard the door shut he turned around. She was gone. He quickly made it over to Joshua, “Where did Max go?”

 

“She said she had to blaze.”

 

“She left TC?” Alec asked in shock, the other man nodded. “She knows better than that. She knows she shouldn’t go by herself. Heck she made that order.” Alec shook his head, and headed towards the door. Joshua was trying to tell him something, but his mind didn’t listen as he walked outside. *What the hell is she up to now?* he asked himself as he ran towards the parking garage. Her bike was gone, and he quickly got on his. Once the motor was started he quickly gunned it to the exit, hoping he could catch up to her. 

_________________________________

Max headed out into the night, and once clearing the exit she found herself on one of the main roads. She cursed silently to herself, as she had to stop at a red light, a car pulling up next to her. A few wolf whistles coming from the vehicle, she growled slightly to herself and then turned to look at them. The three men in the car were smiling at her, “Hey baby. Nice wheels. Want something more powerful between your legs?”

 

She licked her lips for an instant, her mind actually playing out the possibility. But before she had a chance to answer, a voice came from behind her. “If she does, she sure wouldn’t find it from you guys.” 

 

She spun around quickly. “What the hell are YOU doing here?” she yelled, her voice holding more venom than usual. 

 

“I could ask you the same question,” Alec shot back from his bike.

 

Max didn’t want to look at him, didn’t want to hear him, didn’t want to… she screamed at herself in frustration. Realizing just how wrong she really was. The other cars were stopping, “Just leave me alone!” She screamed back at him, and revved up her engine. The light turned green, and she left rubber on the pavement as she peeled away.

_________________________________

His blood boiled at her reply and he sped after her. He followed her through the streets, swerving in an out of traffic. Going faster and faster. *What the hell is she doing? Trying to kill herself?* he thought as he heard the horns honking at the two of them. He moved faster trying to catch up with her. 

 

Alec knew she liked riding her motorcycle. That she liked going fast, but this was just plain crazy. She had to slow down to miss hitting on coming traffic, and he took the advantage, forcing her to make a right down a less hectic road. Max gave him an evil look and held up her middle finger at him. Only to turn and gun her bike up to a higher speed. He shook his head with a smile, *Wanna play Maxie? Let’s play.*

 

He raced after her, going faster and faster, until he was right next to her. “What the hell are you doing?” he screamed at her.

 

“Alec, leave me the fuck alone!” she screamed back and sped up faster.

 

He did the same, staying with her. “Not until you tell me what is going on,” he yelled back, the hairs on the back of his neck standing back up, his skin tingling. 

 

She gave him another dirty look, and then ignored him, moving faster, he did too. Both of them heading down the road, passing the cars in the other lane. A huge semi coming right at them, its lights on, it’s horn honking as they got closer and closer. Both swerved going opposite directions around it at the last second. Both side by side again on the other side. 

 

He had had enough of this. Something was obviously wrong, because the girl had a death wish. He sped up and moved out in front of her, and then swung the bike around, causing her to go left to avoid hitting him. Then drove back up on her other side. 

_________________________________

“What the hell was that?” she screamed at him. She was pissed, why couldn’t he just leave her alone? Did she want him too? *Yes! No! AHHHH.* Then she gritted her teeth as she realized what he had done, he had forced her into a dead end. She slowed down, almost stopping and then swung her bike around. 

 

He moved behind her, and turned his bike to the side, not letting her leave. That was it, she had enough. She parked her bike and got up, running over to him. He stood, and as soon as she got near him, she punched him in the stomach. “Damn it Alec!” Her hand came up to hit him in the head. He caught her wrist before her fist made contact, and then caught the other one as she tried again. He blocked her knee, and spun her around, forcing her arms up behind her back with one hand, his other wrapping around her, holding her tightly against him. Not letting her move. 

 

Max wanted to scream out in frustration, the feel of his body pressed up against hers. Her heightened senses keenly aware of his masculine scent. Her blood pumping from the physical exertion, his hold on her.

_________________________________

He held her tightly, stopping her assault on him. His heart racing, his breathing deep. “I’m only going to ask one more time,” he said, pulling her arms up higher, “What is going on? Why are you doing this?”

 

Alec tried to ignore the effects of her struggling against him was doing. He tried to just concentrate on his worry, but the way she was moving, was not helping. *Did she just push up against me?*

 

Then he heard her voice, quiet, almost shy, but with a tone that sent a shiver through him. “I’m in Heat.”

 

He heard her, his mind slowly grasping the concept, and then everything made sense. He immediately let her go, pushing her away, and taking a couple steps back. She turned around instantly looking at him, and the look in her eyes, made him swallow hard. He took a deep breath, “God Max, why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

Now that his mind knew what was happening, he could easily tell. He could smell her, he could tell the effects she was having on him. Especially now that she was so close to him. “Why the hell did you have to know?” she yelled back, even though she was taking a step forward.

 

He took another step back. “Because I would have sent Josh or someone else after you. You shouldn’t be out here, you should go lock yourself up…” His mind was already starting to get cloudy, his judgment becoming impaired. 

 

“Don’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t be doing.”

 

She moved closer, and he could see the look in her eyes. Knew that she was gone, not rational anymore. He moved back, further and further, and then his back hit the wall. He cursed to himself, as she moved right up in front of him. Her tongue darting out to lick her lips. “Max… you don’t want to do this,” he said, his body cursing at himself for trying to talk her out of something, he so desperately wanted. 

_________________________________

But he was wrong, she did want to do this, she wanted to do him. “But I do,” she pressed her body up against his, moaning as she felt him against her. 

 

She moved her hips against him, watched his eyes close slightly, a groan coming from his mouth. “Max… don’t.”

 

Her arms came around him, her hands on the wall on either side of him. Her body was on fire, and she knew he would be able to put out the flames. Her eyes flickered down to his lips, and then her mouth attacked them.

________________________________

He groaned into her fierce kiss, her tongue moving into his mouth, her body pressed fully against his. His body shouted at him to return it, his mind and heart yelled at him to stop it. His hands came up, grabbing her arms, and pulled her away. “Max.. stop this. You aren’t thinking straight.” He said, even as he moaned. Her hips moving against his painfully, jean covered erection. Her scent intoxicating him, slowly stealing away the remains of his willpower. “We’ll both regret this.”

 

She gave him a seductive look. “Don’t tell me you don’t want me. Don’t tell me that you haven’t thought about this. I know you want this, me,” she said moving against him again to make her point.

 

He couldn’t deny it, it was completely true. He got his strength and pushed her forcefully away from him, she stumbled back a few steps, and he retreated to his bike. “I’m not going to let you hate me tomorrow.” He watched her about to reply, “And most importantly, I won’t let you hate yourself.” Being a few more feet away from her, he was slowly getting his mind back, but she started to walk closer. “No!” he yelled. 

 

“How can it be bad, if we both want it?”

 

Alec closed his eyes, and shook his head. “Because you don’t really want it…”

_________________________________

She wanted to scream in frustration. Why the hell was he playing hard to get? He never played hard to get with any other woman out there. Was he truly worried about how she would feel about him? Didn’t he understand there was no way that she could hate him tomorrow? But before she could say anything, she heard the sirens, saw the red and blue lights coming.

 

“Shit!” Alec yelled, “We have to get out of here, now!”

 

Her brain cleared for a second and she hopped on her bike, starting it in a hurry. She heard a voice yelling, “I saw them go down there.” 

 

She pulled up next to him, seeing the cop car coming right towards them, the exit out of the alley on the other side of the car. Max started to rev up her motor, and Alec did the same next to her. “Remember the semi?” he asked next to her. She smiled, and he continued, “This time, we go over.”

 

She smiled wider, a surge of adrenaline rushing through her, and they took off, gaining speed, faster and faster. The police car slammed on it’s brakes as the approached, both raring back and jumping the bikes up onto the hood, and riding over the roof and down the back. Both gunning their engines again, breaking out onto the main road. 

 

Within seconds, three more cars were behind them. Lights going, sirens blaring. This time they were right next to each other, speeding and swerving through traffic. She kept up with him, hoping he knew what he was doing. Two more cars came in from the right, closer behind them, and they moved faster. He signaled to her, and they turned their bikes quickly to the right, both almost laying on their sides as they swung around. One police car, rammed into another one, trying to make the turn. The others slowed down and followed. 

 

They rounded the bend, and found two more coming at them, they made a quick left in front of them. They found themselves on an almost deserted highway, and that’s when she heard the shots. Two whirled by her head, and they moved faster. Alec motioned to her again, and they made another quick left. She heard more gunshots, and then her bike lurched. *Shit, not again,* her brain barely got out as she felt her bike skidding to the side.

 

About ready to wince at seeing the pavement coming quickly towards her, she found herself grabbed from behind. Then came face to face with Alec’s chest. Her body straddling his. “How many are behind us?” his voice asked into her ear. 

 

She wrapped her arms around him, and put her head over his shoulder, looking at the cop cars following them. “Five,” she replied and felt him shudder slightly against her. She smiled, and pulled his body closer to her. The bike moved faster, the engine revving up higher, his body leaning forward, causing her to lean back into the handle bars, their lower bodies pressed tightly together. 

_________________________________

He swallowed hard, trying to force the feeling of her on him out of his mind. He had bigger things to worry about, as he made another sharp right, her body sliding against his, causing him to moan. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, trying to hold on, and he made another hard left. 

 

Her hands slipped down his back, and he worried she was going to fall off. But the worry turned into a heated groan, as her fingers found their way up under his shirt and over the skin of his back, her nails digging in slightly as he turned another corner.

_________________________________

She couldn’t take it anymore. Her body was surging with energy. Adrenalin coursing through her veins, making her ears ring, her blood charged. She licked her lips, and her mouth went to his neck, as her fingers trailed over the hot skin of his muscled back. She heard his moan as she bit at his ear lobe. 

 

Max groaned as he made another quick turn, her hips grinding against his now very hard erection. Her one hand moved out from under his shirt, as she heard another bullet zoom by them, and moved between them. She pressed it hard against the crotch of his jeans, “Maxxx…” he moaned at her, and her teeth nipped at his neck. Alec made another right, and she held on. Her hand unbuttoned his jeans, and then pulled down the zipper. 

_________________________________

Alec almost lost his balance, the bike almost tipped over when her hand snaked its way into his pants, and wrapped around him. His hips jerked up at her as he groaned out her name again, making another left. Thus turning back into a traffic jam, and he grinned to himself, as he swerved in and out of the cars quickly. The police cruisers not able to follow. 

 

Her hand gripped at him again, her tongue moved over his neck, her nails dug into his back. He quickly drove out of the traffic, and made another left. His body shivered as her breath hit his neck again. “Their gone,” her voice deep. 

 

Her hand moved from him, and he groaned at the loss, and he found her moving. “What are you…” He tried to ask, even though part of his brain was trying to figure out where they were. But he was having difficulty on concentrating on anything but her. Her legs moved to his side, and his eyes widened, when he realized what she was doing. “Maxxx…” she couldn’t be serious, could she?

 

Somehow, with him speeding down the street, she had managed to take off her pants, and he swallowed hard again, realizing she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Her one hand held onto her leather pants, as again she moved over him, her leg coming back over to straddle him once again. 

_________________________________

She wasn’t sure how she had managed it, but as she moved against him again, she moaned at the contact. Her arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, her pants in her hand at his back. Her other hand moving back between them, grabbing hold of him, pulling him from his jeans, brushing him against her. “God.. Max…” he moaned into her neck. 

 

She felt the motorcycle move faster, rubbed herself against him, “Alec…” God, she wanted this, wanted him, needed him. She nibbled at his neck, pushing her hips down against him, hearing him groan again. 

_________________________________

He felt her move, he knew he should stop her, he knew they would regret this, but when the tip of him brushed against her, hot, wet center, he lost rational thought. The motorcycle again almost toppled over, when she lowered herself onto him, his body jerking up into hers in one thrust. “Fuck,” he let out, his eyes closing for an instant at feeling her surrounding him.

_________________________________

She closed her eyes, her body shuddering slightly from the feeling of being filled by him. Her legs wrapped around him, holding herself tightly to him, as her hips started to rock slowly on his lap. Her hands moving up and over the skin of his back, to grasp his shoulders under his shirt. Her hips continued to move, as she felt the wind hitting her back, the lights of the night blurring past her eyes, the feel of the motor coursing through their joined bodies. 

_________________________________

He moaned again as she continued to move on him, pleasure washing through his body at every movement. He made another right, and then left, both whimpering from the movements. Alec knew he couldn’t take much more of this, if she kept it up, he would crash them both into a wall. He slowed down, realizing where he was. Letting out a groan again as she moved, and her tongue swirled around his ear. 

 

Alec came to a stop in the alleyway, parking just behind a dumpster. His arms immediately came around her, pulling her tightly against him. His hand moved up into her hair, forcing her face to his, his mouth onto hers. Their lips pressed together in a fierce kiss, his tongue moving into her mouth, tasting her, making his blood surge. His other hand moved between them, and up under her shirt, pulling away from her mouth he pulled it up over her head, along with her tank top. 

 

His head dipped, and his mouth took in one of her hard nipples, sucking it hard. He heard her moan, as she leaned back, arching her back at him, moving her hips again and again. His one hand at her back, the other one moved to her other breast, grasping the flesh, his thumb and finger pinching the other nipple. She moved her hips faster on him in response. 

_________________________________

Her mind was spinning, almost humming at her, as her hips continued to move faster, harder against him, onto him. His mouth making her moan, and then she gasped, her body shaking hard against him. His hand had found her, found it’s way between them, his fingers moving over her hard clit. Making her body ache and scream, her hips moving faster against him, begging, pleading for release. 

 

Max moved down on him again, and again. His mouth found hers, his tongue plunging inside. His taste imprinting itself in her mind, his hips moved up into her. His fingers swirled over her, her hands gripped his hot skin, and she screamed.

_________________________________

He heard his name, and he pushed up at her again and again, his mouth biting into her neck, as he felt her muscles grip around him, over and over. As they slowed, he wrapped his arms back around her, and stood, then backed off the bike. Her legs wrapped around him more tightly, and he moaned into her neck as he walked towards the wall. 

 

Alec pressed her bare back against the brick wall, and thrust his hips into her. Her head moved back and forth, and his hand came to the side of her face, his mouth taking hers once again. His tongue plunging inside as his body did below. She groaned against him, as he continued to move. His hips slamming into her, again and again. His mouth moving back to her neck, his teeth grazing over the skin. 

 

His hips continued to pound into her, as her nails raked his back. Her legs pulled him against her, her mouth moaning into his ear. He moved faster, harder, his hips almost blurring, as his need to fill her, posses her body, fueled his desire. “Aleccc…” she screamed again. 

 

Her inner muscles spasmed around him, and his hips jerked hard into her, again and again, as his body lost control. He exploded inside of her, his hips slamming her into the wall, his body groaning out her name again and again, as his body pulsed, waves of pleasure passing through him. 

_________________________________

Her body was shaking, her breath ragged, as she slowly opened her eyes. A pair of dark hazel ones starred back at her, uncertainty written in them. His breath came in shaky gasps to her face, and one of her hands moved from under his shirt up to the side of his face. “Max… I’m sor…”

 

“If you dare say you’re sorry I’ll hit you,” she told him, her fingers trailing over his cheek and down over his lips. She knew there would be a lot to deal with after all this was over, but she wasn’t going to think about that now. She didn’t know how it was going to turn out, but she did know what she wanted. She groaned, and saw his eyes close as she shifted her hips against him. 

 

He moved his face to her neck, his mouth at her ear, “We have to get out of here.”

 

She looked around, and then smiled looking up. Her legs wrapped around him tighter, “Think you can walk up stairs with me like this?”

 

He pulled away to look into her eyes, “Why?”

 

She pointed up at the Space Needle, and smiled, “Because I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
